Absolu, scène unique: Les Inexistées
by Volazurys
Summary: 7 fragments de Lumière pure et 13 de Ténèbres pures forgent la X-Blade, la Keyblade Ultime. Pour former l'équilibre parfait du Kingdom Hearts, il faut douze Inexistées, qui ne deviennent princesses qu'après s'être sacrifiées. Leur part de lumière pure réside donc dans ce que l'on appelle leur "Absolu", cette capacité de supprimer leur propre vie pour la sauvegarde des mondes.
1. Ame  âme  (Raine)

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore? Eh bien, si vous lisez ma fic sur Wendy, cela ne vous sera pas inconnue. Je fais aussi référence à ces princesses dans d'autres fics de mon projet. Il est l'heure de vous les présenter davantage ! __De par leur nom, elles n'existent plus. Elles ont joué un rôle dans le passé. Leur cœur siège au Kingdom Hearts. Chacune fut une Princesse d'une autre catégorie avant de mourir. Un chapitre sera écrit pour chacune, donc il n'y aura qu'une seule fic. Bonne lecture !_  
**

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Les Inexistées

* * *

_1. Ame « âme »_

_(Raine)_

Raine est mon nom. Je suis la mère de Squall, qui se fait appeler Léon aujourd'hui. Mon histoire ne sera pas longue, mais je vous prie de l'écouter parce qu'elle recèle des clés sur nous, les Princesses Inexistées. Je n'ai que peu de temps pour vous en faire part. À chaque instant, nous sauvegardons les cœurs et les mondes même si à leurs yeux, nous n'existons pas.

Dans une autre vie, j'étais mariée à Laguna Loire et j'étais la mère adoptive d'Ellone. Je suis morte en donnant naissance à Squall, puis j'ai eu la chance extraordinaire de me réincarner au Jardin Radieux. Il s'est avéré qu'à l'instar d'autres femmes avant moi, je fus désignée pour être une Princesse. Une Princesse d'Âme, plus exactement. Tout comme dans mon autre vie, j'ai ouvert un bar, que je tenais à côté de la maison de Merlin l'Enchanteur. Par la suite, ce fut Tifa qui reprit ce bar lorsqu'elle fut en âge, pour honorer ma mémoire. Quant à Aerith, elle s'est engagée à entretenir les fleurs blanches dont je m'occupais aussi dans cette nouvelle vie. Il y avait des androsaces, des narcisses et des berces.

Laguna et moi nous sommes retrouvés après beaucoup de péripéties, encore une fois. Il était né sur les Îles du Destin, et pour voyager jusqu'ici, il avait emprunté ce que l'on appelle encore aujourd'hui des entre-chemins. C'est en vaisseau Gummi qu'il s'y est pris, invention que Cid a mise au point même si son créateur originel n'est plus vivant depuis longtemps. J'ignore où s'est retrouvée Ellone; peut-être avec ses véritables parents, sur un monde où elle est en sécurité.

Dans mon ancienne vie, je m'amusais à faire des guirlandes pour les fêtes de l'Automne. Lorsque je me suis réincarnée et que j'ai atteint mes quinze ans, j'ai découvert qu'elles ont des propriétés étonnantes, et l'un de mes deux dons consistait à éveiller la conscience profonde des végétaux. Je n'ai pu le mettre à profil que sur mes fleurs blanches préférées, ainsi que sur les lys dont s'occupe Aerith. Je suis morte avant d'avoir pu aller plus loin...

Mon second don ? J'étais capable de contrôler les variations météorologiques. Pourtant, personne ne s'est amusé à sortir des plaisanteries à ce sujet, surtout que mon prénom se rapporte à la pluie. Ce don-là, je l'utilisais pour les Jardins, mais aussi pour réguler le climat un peu capricieux de ce monde. J'ai nommé mon fils de nouveau Squall en hommage à ces aléas, aussi présents sur Hyne, dans notre ancienne vie.

À ce jour, je siège avec les onze autres Princesses Inexistées au sein du Kingdom Hearts. Je me souviens de cet instant où les Sans-cœur ont envahi notre ville, et l'ardeur qu'a mis Squall pour nous sauver à tout prix. Il n'était pas seul ce jour-là; Cloud, Vincent, Tifa... Ils étaient tous là. Il avait à peine treize ans... Et maintenant, il en a trente-et-un. Que le temps passe vite !

J'étais avec Ifalna et Aerith. Je leur proposais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour inciter les végétaux à nous protéger des sans-cœur, qui ne s'intéressent pas à eux. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de l'expérimenter, puisque nous avons été envahis par une marée immense de ces créatures. Elles sont parvenues à forcer les portes du Jardin Radieux, et je me souviens que c'était la panique partout où l'on posait le regard. Affolée, j'ai recherché Squall et j'ai couru dans les ruelles sans me préoccuper des sans-cœur. Fragilisée depuis mon accouchement, j'ai été prise d'un malaise alors que j'atteignais le centre-ville. Des problèmes de cœur, que j'avais déjà lors de mon ancienne vie.

Après m'être ressaisie tant bien que mal, je me suis figée lorsque je l'ai vu avec son épée, que Laguna lui a offerte à ses treize ans, près des fontaines qui faisaient la fierté du Jardin Radieux. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas s'en servir en dehors des cours que lui donnait son père... mais la situation l'a poussé à me désobéir, je suppose.

Je lui ai crié de partir, mais lui et Cloud, ainsi que Tifa, Sephiroth, et d'autres encore, cherchent à réprimer la vague de sans-cœur. Pour Sephiroth, je ne suis pas étonnée, même s'il est le côté ténébreux de Cloud à ce que l'on dit. Il défendra toujours le monde qui lui a donné une seconde chance. Peut-être que par la suite, il désirerait en prendre le contrôle, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille.

J'ai levé les bras pour attirer son attention, tout en l'appelant avec le plus de voix possible :

- Squall !

Ce dernier m'a vue et a reculé en manquant tomber dans le bassin le plus proche de lui. L'immense sans-cœur qui le menaçait portait une armure violette, je m'en souviens encore. Des petites ombres, ainsi que d'autres à taille humaine avec de grandes mains griffues, l'accompagnaient. J'ai su à ce moment-là ce que je devais faire. Il était hors de question que mon fils et les autres se fassent arracher leur cœur !

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai croisé les mains devant ma poitrine, comme pour protéger cette si petite chose qui battait en son sein. Je savais que c'était vain, que si elles le désiraient, ces créatures me le saisiraient en un rien de temps. En attendant que cela se produisît, je devais faire quelque chose.

Mes lèvres ont murmuré une prière, et le ciel s'est éclairci en un instant. J'avais décidé que le temps que ceux que j'aimais partent se réfugier dans un endroit sûr, je résisterais avec la ville. Elle plongerait dans les ténèbres, j'en étais plus que certaine, mais elle ne le ferait pas sans se battre, sans avoir un dernier rayon de lumière avant peut-être longtemps.

L'astre flamboyant a tout de suite fait son office et chauffé la peau des sans-cœur, qui réagirent au ralenti. La lumière ne les détruisait pas, mais il leur était plus difficile d'évoluer dans un lieu baigné par ses jupons dorés. Je n'ai pas bronché lorsque les créatures ont commencé à s'approcher de moi. Mon fils m'a crié :

- Maman ! Sauve-toi !

- Squall, c'est à toi de le faire. Fuyez. Je vais les retenir.

- Non ! Je refuse de te laisser seule !

Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il s'est placé à côté de moi et m'a tiré le bras. J'ai ouvert les yeux, l'ai regardé avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Ensuite, je l'ai fait reculer de force avant de m'interposer résolument entre lui et la créature à l'armure violette. Je suis entrée en contact avec « l'esprit » de mes fleurs ainsi que celles d'Aerith, puis je leur ai demandé de conserver en leur sein l'espoir, l'amour, la lumière de la ville, des habitants. Le jour où le Jardin Radieux reviendrait à la lumière, alors elles auraient cet héritage précieux, qu'elles pourraient libérer...

J'ai entendu Cloud crier quelque chose, de même que Cid, qui hurlait quelque chose à l'intention de Sephiroth, je crois. Il devait sortir du château d'Ansem le Sage. Je n'ai jamais su où était ce dernier pendant que la ville plongeait dans les ténèbres. J'ai fixé la créature, puis les autres; du regard, je leur ai demandé de partir. Squall, derrière moi, se faisait entraîner par des personnes que je ne voyais pas.

Lorsque l'énorme sans-cœur a plongé sa main dans ma poitrine, j'ai ressenti un grand froid qui s'est propagé en moi. Un gel qui s'étendrait de manière accélérée; mes sentiments ont été réduits à l'état de poussière, puis mon organe s'est arrêté de battre. La créature l'a arraché sans remords en même temps que le réceptacle de mes émotions.

J'ai entendu le hurlement de Squall tandis que mon corps chutait sur le pavé, la poitrine béante. Je crois que c'est Cid qui l'a forcé à le suivre avec les autres et qui lui a dit que l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi. Ce qui était vrai... Il les a emmenés sur un monde refuge, la Ville de Traverse. Je n'ai pas poussé un soupir, ni un mot. Juste ce sourire, alors que mes yeux se fermaient pour la dernière fois. Mon corps s'est glacé de plus en plus, puis s'est décomposé en fragments de lumière, je suppose. C'est ce qu'ont dû voir les autres.

Je n'ai pas produit de Simili; non pas que je n'avais pas le cœur assez fort pour cela, mais en tant que future Princesse Inexistée, je devais être complète. Je l'ai appris lorsque ma conscience, mon âme et mon cœur se sont rejoints au Royaume du Kingdom Hearts, là où je suis désormais.

Mon histoire n'a pas pour but de vous décourager, mais de vous expliquer pourquoi je suis morte, ainsi que le rôle que j'ai eu à jouer. Squall s'en veut encore énormément de ce qu'il s'est passé, et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que les choses devaient se dérouler de cette manière. Un jour, j'espère qu'il finira par se pardonner et par reprendre ce prénom qui fait ma fierté. J'espère aussi qu'il retrouvera celle qu'il aime depuis sa première vie; je sais qu'elle pourra le guérir encore une fois.

* * *

_Ame « âme » _: titre japonais-français. Donc le "ame" est japonais et signifie "pluie", et "âme" est français. En gros, le titre signifie donc... J'hésite entre "pluie d'âme" ou "âme pluie", franchement. Enfin, vous avez compris l'idée.


	2. Remuer mer et terre (Chelsea)

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Voici le récit d'une deuxième Princesse Inexistée. Merci à Baka 27 pour sa review... et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux. Par contre, Zébulon est un personnage de mon invention.  
_

* * *

_2. Remuer mer et terre_

_(Chelsea)_

Personne ne se souvient de moi, et je ne peux leur en vouloir. Je n'ai eu qu'un rôle mineur même si je fus une Princesse Elémentaire de la terre. J'ai gâché ma courte vie à commettre beaucoup d'erreurs, mais je pense que par mon sacrifice, je les ai réparées.

Je m'appelle Chelsea, et je sais que mon prénom se rapporte plus à la mer qu'à la terre. Malgré tout, je l'aime bien. Ma dernière vision avant que mon cœur lâche et que mon esprit rejoigne ce royaume dont j'ignorais tout fut le regard perdu de Weiss, ce Soldat que j'ai essayé de sauver des griffes de la Deepground. Il venait de recouvrer ses esprits et n'était plus manipulé par Hojo. Quelle ironie du sort ! Celui qui m'a arraché la vie est son propre frère, dans le corps de Genesis Rhapsodos. Tout est arrivé si vite, je n'ai eu le temps que protéger Weiss.

J'aurais pu continuer à mener une vie « simple » et monotone pour ne plus penser qu'un jour, je fus une espionne à la solde d'Avalanche; j'aurais pu oublier que je suis tombée amoureuse de l'ennemi, un Turk qui se cherche encore aujourd'hui. Ah, je regrette que les choses se soient passées de cette manière. Dire que j'ai demandé à ses collègues de lui confier que dans une autre vie, je serais ravie de le rencontrer de nouveau. Rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Je suis une Princesse Inexistée, après tout. Je ne me réincarnerai que lorsque notre tâche sera terminée.

Je me suis réfugiée au Village Fusée après avoir décidé de mettre fin à ma relation avec Rude, de même que mes actions au sein d'Avalanche. Ils n'ont pas cherché à me retenir, ni à me tuer. Si j'avais fait partie des Turks, je n'aurais pas eu autant de chance... Ils m'auraient certainement éliminée sans sommation. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une simple civile au départ, et je me suis engagée pour Avalanche pour des raisons qui peuvent sembler ridicules. Je voulais devenir quelqu'un, tout simplement, et défendre des valeurs que la Shinra avait perdues.

Je trouve qu'ils ont été trop loin parfois, surtout les premiers leaders. L'un d'entre eux était fou, au même titre qu'Hojo maintenant que j'y repense. Il s'appelait Fuhito... il est mort avant d'avoir pu achever son plan à propos de la Zirconiade. Tout ceci est assez lointain à mon esprit maintenant, et avec le recul que j'ai pris, je trouve que ce n'était qu'un grain de riz dans un océan d'étoiles... drôle de comparaison, n'est-ce pas ?

Les événements du météore, des Géostigmates, puis de la Deepground m'ont épargnée au même titre que d'autres civils, même si nous y avons été exposés. Si j'avais vécu dans une grande ville comme Edge ou Junon, j'aurais succombé. Finalement, le destin aura choisi une tout autre mort pour moi. J'ignorais que j'étais une Princesse Elémentaire, et mon pouvoir ne s'est manifesté que lorsque j'ai sauvé Weiss. Je n'ai que peu expérimenté mes dons et je suis devenue une Princesse Inexistée par mon sacrifice.

Toute ma vie, je l'ai passée à regretter mes faits et gestes. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, que c'était mon destin de suivre cette voie, mais je reste humaine. Je m'angoisse pour le lendemain au même titre que les autres. Je n'ai compris tout ceci qu'à ma mort, au moment où le Kingdom Hearts a recueilli mon cœur blessé.

J'étais aux alentours du Village Fusée lorsque j'ai trouvé ce Soldat aux cheveux blancs. Au début, je l'ai pris pour un des Incarnés de Sephiroth... puis je me suis raisonnée. J'ai vu qu'il était mal en point et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire du mal. Cela devait être un an après les événements de la Deepground. Nul n'ignore à présent que Nero, qui était dans le corps de Genesis, a cherché à le sauver. Je pense qu'il a réussi puisque Weiss se trouvait bel et bien devant moi.

Nero a dû me prendre pour une ennemie, car il m'a achevée au même titre que ces hommes qui le pourchassaient et qui, je l'appris plus tard, étaient issus des expériences macabres d'un scientifique à la botte d'un ex-Soldier de seconde Classe. Ce scientifique s'appelait Zébulon et reprit les travaux d'Hojo. Quant au Soldier, il s'agissait de Luxière... et il fut le chef des Restrictors jusqu'à leur démantèlement. Ensuite, il s'exila avec Zébulon et tous deux créèrent une nouvelle menace. Ce fut Nanaki qui y mit fin cette fois. L'histoire de Gaïa n'est écrite que dans le sang et la Mako, j'ai l'impression...

J'étais devant Weiss et faisais face à ces Soldats qui ne possédaient aucune cellule de Jenova. Par contre, ils avaient en eux le gène de Chaos... Une piste qu'Hojo n'avait jamais exploitée à fond, mais que Zébulon reprit sans vergogne. J'ai prié Gaïa de nous protéger d'eux... et les végétaux ont commencé à former une barrière autour de Weiss.

Je m'apprêtais à reculer pour me mettre à couvert lorsque je sentis une violente douleur me saisir de haut en bas. Une épée à la lame aussi rouge que le sang venait de me transpercer. En utilisant les pouvoirs de Genesis, Nero avait aussi mis hors d'état de nuire les autres Soldats. J'ai hoqueté et me suis effondrée, les mains serrées contre ma poitrine. La barrière végétale qui avait protégé Weiss s'était rétractée, et le regard qu'il me lança était plein d'incompréhension... J'ai poussé mon dernier soupir juste après, tandis qu'il hurlait à Nero un « noooooooooooooooon ! » horrifié.

Les ténèbres se sont abattues sur moi sans sommation. Ce qu'il restait de moi s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même pendant un moment. Combien de temps ? Je l'ignore. Puis il y eut cette douce chaleur qui m'enveloppa toute entière. Je me suis retrouvée sous une forme éthérée au sein du Kingdom Hearts et j'ai vu d'autres âmes comme moi. Je fus accueillie comme étant une Princesse Inexistée.

Toutes les peines qui animaient mon cœur sont tombées en poussière. Je ne souffrais plus, car l'apaisement venait de me prendre dans ses bras malgré les futures épreuves qui nous attendaient. Notre tranquillité n'est que factice, hélas : un homme du nom de Facilier a failli venir jusqu'ici pour nous contrôler comme il a essayé de le faire pour les Esprits de l'Au-Delà. Je crains que d'autres pions comme lui y parviennent et que cela nous affaiblisse contre Xehanort.

Le jour où je me réincarnerai, j'espère que je ne ferai pas de ma vie un enfer comme ce fut le cas pour celle-ci. J'espère recroiser Rude... et ébaucher une belle histoire avec lui. Cela sera sa troisième vie, étant donné qu'il est né dans le monde de Lilo après avoir achevé sa vie sur Gaïa et qu'il est le protecteur de Stitch. Ce dernier n'est plus seul désormais.

J'ignore comment Nero finit par quitter le corps de Genesis et comment celui-ci trouva le véritable Don de la Déesse. Je ne me suis plus intéressée à l'histoire de Gaïa après que Nanaki eut mis un terme aux agissements de Luxière et Zébulon.

Je m'appelle Chelsea et mon premier don était de contrôler les végétaux. Je suis parvenue à m'effacer aux yeux du monde sans faire de vagues et sans être inquiétée par la suite. Je pense que ce n'est pas naturel... donc que mon second don avait un rapport avec cette étrange faculté. Je remuerai mer et terre pour prouver ma valeur. Pour l'heure, je veille au même titre que les autres Princesses Inexistées... et j'attends.


	3. Bella notte di morire (Lady)

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Voici ce troisième OS pour ce recueil ! J'ai mis un peu de temps, parce que sincèrement, je me demandais comment aborder le personnage de Lady... Voilà qui est fait ;)!**_

_**Saviez-vous que le Disney est basé sur une nouvelle de Ward Greene, « Happy Dan, the Whistling Dog ? » Je n'ai pu me la procurer, malheureusement, et de toute manière, il me serait difficile de reprendre des éléments « purs » de la nouvelle pour l'adapter à mon projet. De plus, le Disney est aussi basé sur une anecdote personnelle amoureuse de Walt Disney. Eh oui ! Voilà, la minute de culture générale est arrivée à son terme ;) !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_3. Bella notte di morire (1)  
_

_(Lady)_

Qui suis-je ? Une demoiselle de bonne famille de l'espèce canine. Une illustre anonyme à vos mémoires, même si vous connaissez quelques détails sur moi. La seule chose que l'on ait retenue de moi, c'est cette statue à mon effigie et celle de mon compagnon. Elle se trouve dans le Troisième Quartier de la Ville de Traverse, qui a voulu honorer mon sacrifice et celui de mon compagnon. Au fil du temps, mon histoire a été maintes fois déformée, alors je vais vous la narrer.

Je m'appelle Lady, et je vivais dans un quartier charmant du Jardin Radieux, avec mes maîtres Jim et Elizabeth (2) Chéri. Cependant, tout le monde surnomme ma maîtresse Darling, car elle est vraiment adorable. Elle doit toujours habiter la même maison, avec Jim et leur merveilleux bébé. Oh, et nos quatre enfants, à Clochard et à moi. Non, ils doivent avoir rejoint le Kingdom Hearts depuis le temps... Plus de vingt ans, vous imaginez ?

Je m'appelle Lady. Ah... Peut-être connaissez-vous les circonstances de mon arrivée dans la vie de Jim et Elizabeth, mon épanouissement chez eux, puis la naissance du bébé. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ma fuite éperdue dans la ville à cause de Tante Sarah, venue temporairement pour garder Bébé parce que mes maîtres partaient quinze jours, de même que l'intervention de Clochard... Ah, lui que je trouvais si rustre, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ! Je discutais avec Jock et César à propos du comportement étrange de mes maîtres quand Elizabeth portait Bébé dans son ventre !

Mon séjour à la fourrière de la ville avec Pegg, Pedro et Boris, puis mon retour à la maison, l'histoire du rat... Non, tout ceci est clair en votre esprit. Non, ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que je suis morte. Les Sans-cœur ne menaçaient pas encore le Jardin Radieux. Pardon pour mes notions de temps, mais vous savez, je ne la perçois pas comme vous, les humains. Pour moi, le temps n'a pas autant de valeur que chez vous. Il va dans un sens, et il se compte en nuits et en jours, rien de plus simple.

Par contre, j'ai commencé à comprendre que j'étais différente des autres chiens et chiennes, et pas seulement à cause de mon collier dont la couleur aurait dû être rose, en toute logique. Enfin, le bleu me convient très bien. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Ah, je m'égare. Je parle de choses qui n'ont rien à voir, en fait. Oui, j'ai senti que j'étais « spéciale », mais je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au sein du Kingdom Hearts, avec les autres Princesses Inexistées. J'ignorais tout, et Clochard aussi, peut-être. À moins qu'il ait « senti » ce que j'étais, mais il ne m'en a jamais soufflé mot. Il m'aimait comme j'étais.

Malgré son grand âge et sa patte fragile depuis l'accident, depuis qu'il a tiré Clochard des griffes de la fourrière et de la mort, César a vécu quelque temps après moi. Son flair lui était revenu lorsqu'il avait voulu sauver Clochard, mais sa mémoire flanchait, je pense, sur les derniers instants de sa vie.. Heureusement que Jock était là. Ah, je suis partie tellement loin, à croire que raconter ma mort me terrifie. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais peut-être ai-je besoin de rassembler mes idées avant de me lancer. C'est désordonné, mais ma logique m'appartient.

Après que nous ayons fêté Noël dans cette maison du bonheur, dans ce quartier on ne peut plus charmant et où les voitures et les carrosses se mêlent comme les époques, il s'est produit un désastre sans précédent au Jardin Radieux : nous avons été attaqués par des Sans-cœur. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement quand, mais je sais qu'il y en a eu d'autres avant, et l'une des Princesses Inexistées a péri aussi au Jardin Radieux, comme moi, en voulant protéger l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Moi, il y avait mes maîtres, Bébé, Clochard et nos enfants. Jock et César se trouvaient ailleurs à ce moment-là.

C'était pendant une nuit parsemée d'étoiles. Un véritable ciel romantique, comme aurait pu le chanter Tony le cuisinier. La bella notte... Une nuit comme celle où Clochard et moi avons partagé notre premier repas, où nous nous sommes déclarés sur le fil d'un spaghetti... Ah. Raconté de cette manière, ce n'est pas très romanesque, mais nous les chiens, nous avons notre propre code. Ainsi, en cette nuit douce, j'étais à la maison. J'avais un étrange pressentiment qui me nouait l'estomac. Je suis sortie sans prévenir personne... et seul mon compagnon m'a suivie.

Nous étions dans le jardin lorsque nous avons senti ces créatures ténébreuses, qui à ce moment-là n'avaient pas de nom. Nous les avons perçues avec nos sens avant même de les voir. Sans réfléchir, de toute la force de mes poumons, j'ai commencé à sonner l'alerte. Clochard m'a suivie, et ainsi, nous avons pu réussir à réveiller la maisonnée et le quartier tout entier.

Avec nos maigres moyens, nous avons cherché à repousser ces ombres aux yeux jaunes et aux doigts crochus. Elles me terrifiaient, me faisaient horreur ! Je ne sentais rien chez elles... absolument rien ! Les ténèbres à l'état pur, celles que j'ai déjà ressenties alors que je doutais tellement de mes maîtres. Elles s'étaient invitées jusque dans mes rêves, que je n'ai point voulu croire malgré mon cœur serré de me voir délaissée ainsi.

Oh, ce rêve... J'étais à une parade étrange, qui cherchait à me piétiner et à me réduire à néant. Une parade de chaussures (3)... Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les sortes. Je me suis réveillée lorsque des chaussons de Bébé se sont posés sur mes oreilles pour me retenir au sol. De beaux chaussons du même bleu que celui de mon collier...

J'ai entendu Clochard hurler à la mort lorsqu'une douleur violente, mais brève, m'a saisie à la poitrine. L'un des Sans-cœur venait d'y plonger ses doigts pour s'emparer de mon cœur. À ce propos, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait du « cœur émotionnel », même si ces créatures arrachent en même temps l'organe. Elles ne connaissent que ce moyen pour nous voler ces émotions qu'elles ont éprouvées un jour quand elles étaient vivantes. Mon agonie a perdu mon compagnon, qui a baissé sa garde et a subi le même sort que moi quelques minutes plus tard.

Après, dans ma mémoire de chien, tout est flou; je n'ai pas pu voir nos adorables enfants avant de rendre mon dernier souffle; je n'ai pu croiser le regard de Clochard, car il avait été attaqué hors de mon champ de vision. J'ai juste vu Jim, qui a pris mon corps et sans doute celui de mon compagnon pour nous ramener à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant le trajet... et je suis partie. Clochard avait déjà quitté ce monde, je crois.

En arrivant au royaume du Kingdom Hearts, j'ai découvert que j'étais reliée à six femelles aussi spéciales que moi, même si nous étions toutes de races différentes. Nous sommes des Princesses Animales. Une représentante de mon espèce a pris ma place à ma mort, m'ont-elles expliqué, car les choses sont ainsi. Ensemble, les Princesses Animales ont la capacité d'infléchir sur le destin pour que l'équilibre des mondes ne soit pas ébranlé.

Je suis devenue une Princesse Inexistée en me sacrifiant pour ceux que j'aimais... et je ne regrette rien. Clochard me manque, mais je sais que nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Le temps est relatif à chacun. Me réincarnerai-je en chien, ou sous une autre forme ? Être humaine dans une nouvelle vie pourrait être intéressant... Je comprendrais peut-être mieux mes maîtres adorables.

* * *

(1) "Belle nuit pour mourir" (italien)

(2) Le véritable nom de Darling Chéri : Elizabeth, mais il n'a pas été retenu pour le Disney.

(3) Dans le Disney, Lady a vraiment eu ce rêve, mais il s'agit d'une scène qu'ils ont supprimée. Elle est similaire à la Parade des éléphants, de « Dumbo ».


End file.
